


A drabble a day keeps the bad vibes away

by Its_a_yoke



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 3 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: Just a place to dump my tumblr drabbles that I don't want to post on their own :)
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Charlie (McLaren), Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Max Fewtrell/Connor Hughes, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris, Pierre Gasly/Esteban Ocon, Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Comments: 33
Kudos: 158





	1. Michael/Lando- Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So I decided I will post my tumblr drabbles on here as well! I will warn you every time in the notes what the chapter is about because some might be smutty or angsty! 
> 
> This first chapter is Michael/Lando, fluff, “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Michael woke up first, of course he did. 

Even though Lando loved to call himself an athlete, his lifestyle routine said otherwise most of the time during the free race week. 

Michael knew that as Lando used his free time to play video games well into the night. He was used to the younger boy sneaking into the bed at 3am, his arms just subconsciously wrapped around him the second he got under the covers. He usually kissed his forehead goodnight before falling asleep again, Lando just contently cuddling into him.

And Michael didn’t mind Lando sleeping in. It allowed him to get a lot done in the morning so that he could have more free time with his boy.

So here they were, it was Sunday morning and from what Michael could tell it was pouring rain. Typical British weather.

Michael really missed Australia sometimes.

It looked pretty chilly outside and Michael decided that it was the perfect day for a rest day. So he cocooned himself into the bed more before turning on his side, looking at the boy next to him. 

Lando was snoring softly, his left cheek buried into his pillow and his mouth was open. Michael stared at him with a soft smile, looking over all of his beauty marks and little scars. His eyes flicking over his neck decorated with soft bruises the older man left there. 

Michael still didn’t believe he got so lucky to be able to call Lando his.

The boy mumbled something from his sleep and Michael reached his hand to cup Lando’s cheek into his palm, running his thumb over his cheekbone.

Lando stirred awake, scrunching his nose in discontent and Michael just chuckled. The boy squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again slowly, looking directly at Michael with a soft sleepy stare.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Michael whispered.

“Doesn’t explain why you woke me up so early,” Lando answered grumpily, pouting before wiggling himself further into his pillow.

“You once told me you would love to wake up with me everyday,” Michael mused.

“Yeah and then you told me you willingly wake up at 6am so I told you to fuck off,” Lando muttered.

“True, okay. Then I woke you up just to tell you that you are beautiful and that I love you. You can go back to sleep now,” Michael grinned angelically.

“I don’t love you,” Lando said, still very grumpy and sleepy.

“Take that back,” Michael gasped.

“No, goodnight,” Lando smiled before he closed his eyes, pretending to go to sleep.

Michael huffed and next thing Lando knew he was laying on top of Michael’s chest, screaming as Michael tickled his sides.

“Take it back, take it back,” Michael laughed as Lando trashed around on top of him.

“No!” Lando screamed in between gasps.

“Say that you love me,” Michael pushed a bit more, tickling Lando harder than before. Both of them were laughing, Michael’s laugh was easy and light opposite to Lando’s bloody laughing screams.

“Okay, I give up, I give up,” Lando gasped out breathlessly and Michael stopped immediately, locking his eyes with the younger boy.

“Well?” Michael asked after he let Lando calm down a bit, his arms resting on top of the boy’s back.

“I love you,” Lando said before kissing Michael softly.

“I love you,” Michael replied after they broke off. Lando smiled at him sleepily and Michael was quick to manhandle the boy under his duvet. Lando sighed contently against Michael’s chest as Michael tangled his fingers into his short curls.

“Sleep some more, baby,” Michael whispered before kissing the top of Lando’s hair.

The only answer he got were some soft snores.


	2. Max F./Connor H. -Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max Fewtrell/Connor Hughes, fluff, “Welcome home.”

Max dreaded coming home. Another fucked up race weekend and he wanted nothing more than to distract himself so he could stop thinking about how he decided to leave the F3 season and how he was practically jobless at the moment.

So yeah, a distraction sounded very nice.

But he was currently on his way to his empty apartment as his boyfriend and all of his friends were busy having the time of their life in Monaco, so he knew that his evening was about to get worse. 

Max was feeling sad and angry at the whole world. All he wanted was to curl up in his boyfriend’s arms as they eat nasty pizza and tons of ice cream while watching Netflix, but as a good boyfriend he let Connor have his fun while he suffered alone.

Heck, Max didn’t even tell him he was dropping out.

He finally arrived at his apartment building, dragging his suitcase up angrily as he didn’t care about hitting everything with it. He finally got to his apartment and he didn’t even care about how the front door banged against the wall when he opened it.

He was just tired, without a single care about anything.

“Welcome home,” Max heard as he was toeing off his shoes. His head snapped up and he looked at his boyfriend standing in the hall looking comfortable and ready for cuddles.

Max didn’t waste a second as he felt the tears well up in his eyes, he jumped into Connor’s awaiting arms. Max’s sobs came right away, his tears falling down his face as he shook in his boyfriend’s arms. Connor somehow got them on the sofa before he cuddled Max harder, hugging him close as he tried to calm him down.

“Shh baby, it is okay. I’ve got you. You are home now. Everything is going to be alright,” he whispered into Max’s hair in between kisses. Max’s sobs continued loudly, the boy breaking down in his arms. “I am so proud of you my love. You put yourself first and that is all that matters,” Connor continued with his words of affirmation.

He waited. He waited and held Max close as the other let all of his emotions out.

Connor knew he needed it.

“I don’t want to stop racing,” Max whispered quietly after he calmed down. They were currently laying on the sofa as Connor put Suits on Netflix, Max cuddling into himself as the other boy spooned him and played with his hair.

“You won’t stop racing. This is not the end. You have a long career ahead of you,” Connor mumbled as he watched him.  
“I have no plan,” Max whispered, his voice cracking.

“We will worry about that later okay? We need to get you in a good mental state first. Once you feel like you again then we can start looking around, I promise. Now, just let me take you out on expensive dinners after we play golf the whole day. Let me treat you,” Connor said and Max just turned around and kissed him deeply.

“I love you, so much,” he said and Connor booped his nose in return.

“I love you too, princess,” he answered. “Pizza and CoD tonight?” Connor then asked.

“You know me so well,” Max said lovingly and Connor just chuckled.

“How did you find out by the way?” Max asked later as they were cuddling in bed, ready to sleep.

“Lando called me and when I heard the news I just ordered a jet to take me home,” Connor whispered against Max’s shoulder.

“God your rich ass is so annoying,” Max rolled his eyes before gasping as Connor bit into him.

“You love being spoiled so shut up,” Connor laughed.

“That’s true. That is all you are good for anyway,” Max said and laughed as Connor started wrestling him on the bed. They play-fought until they ended up face to face, both of them giggling at each other.

“It is good to hear you laugh,” Connor whispered and Max just looked at him softly before bringing him down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome! 
> 
> You can request a drabble @loving-ricciardo on Tumblr <3


	3. Max/Lando- Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! 
> 
> my first Norstappen fic ever so I hope you enjoy it >.<
> 
> Max/Lando, fluff, “I never want you to think you’re anything less than my top priority.”

Lando was observing Max and Daniel on the podium. They looked so happy together, like they were the only ones there. As if the rest of the world didn’t matter.

Long lost lovers reunited.

Lando just sighed sadly.

He knew that there was no way he could battle with Daniel. Max respected the man more than he respected any other driver out there. Daniel was his closest friend and Max would do anything for him.

And Lando got it. He was the same with George and Alex.

But he also knew that Max and Daniel had history. Max always told him that it was in the past and that it would stay there, but Lando always found himself overthinking it. He feared the day Dan would ask Max to come back.

He shook his head as he tried to get rid of the thoughts. The podium celebration had finished and he went on to join the others at the interviews, only excused just because he wanted to see his boyfriend out there.

After he got that done he walked to the Red Bull motorhomes, quickly slipping into Max’s one. Max just smiled at him as he was talking on the phone, people probably congratulating him on another P2.

Lando just smiled back and quietly slid himself onto Max’s lap, Max curling his free arm around him as Lando laid his head on his chest.

Max continued to speak Dutch and even though Lando could listen and try to guess what the conversation was about he stared off to the distance instead, his head full of thoughts.

Max’s hand slipped into Lando’s hair, the Dutch-man didn’t even recognize it as he continued to talk on the phone while twisting Lando’s curls around his finger.

Lando just smiled to himself softly, cuddling further into his chest.

“So what is bothering you?” Max switched to English and Lando nearly jumped up in fright, not noticing Max finishing his phone call.

“Congrats on the podium,” Lando said after he got his thoughts in order. He forced a smile Max’s way before he kissed him.

Max deepened the kiss, his other hand coming to rest around Lando as well. Once they tore apart they ended up with their foreheads pressed together, looking into each others eyes.

“Now tell me what is making you sad. I know there is something bothering you,” Max muttered and Lando closed his eyes. He was deciding if he should talk to Max about it but he thought it would make him look stupid again.

“I want you to share a podium with me, not him,” Lando whispered after a while.

“What? With Lewis? That will be hard but I am sure we can do it, you can do it,” Max said dumbly, not connecting the dots.

“No, not Lewis you muppet. I meant Daniel,” Lando said as he fiddles with the sting of his sweatpants, looking down as he tried to keep himself busy.

“Ah,” was all Max said.

“It is just… The way you looked at him.. You were so proud and so happy to have him back there with you… And I guess I just want to have that with you, you know?” Lando looked up at him and Max’s eyes softened.

“Lando, my love. I was happy for Daniel because I knew how hard it has been for him lately and maybe I got a bit carried away but it was all in a friendly way. I would love to see you on the podium with me and I am sure we will get plenty of podiums together because you are a smart amazing driver that deserves it all. I swear there is nothing between Dan and I other than mutual respect and friendship. I love you and I can’t wait to share a podium with you,” Max said and Lando held his stare.

“Okay, I am sorry,” Lando said as he shook his head in shame.

“There is nothing to be sorry about! Thank you for sharing with me, baby. I am happy we can communicate about this stuff. There is literally nothing you should be worried about, I am yours and your only,” Max said.

“I love you,” Lando murmured.

“I love you,” Max replied. They were about to kiss as Max’s phone rang again.

“Aren’t you going to pick it up?” Lando asked.

“No, I am with you right now and I never want you to think you’re anything less than my top priority,” Max confessed before connecting their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3
> 
> You can request a drabble @loving-ricciardo on Tumblr :)


	4. Dan/Lando - Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Daniel/Lando, fluff, “You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move.”

It was a cold day in Russia and Lando was not having a good time. He was freezing during the FP1 and all he wanted to do was go to his driver’s room and put the heater on to the maximum capacity.

As he jumped out of the car Jon immediately threw a McLaren hoodie and a big jacket his way, Lando worked them on quickly. Jon pushed a pair of gloves into his hands.

“Where is my beanie?” Lando asked grumpily, his ears were getting cold after he took his balaclava off. 

“I don’t know, I just took your pile and brought it here,” Jon answered. 

“Jon, I need my beanie. Where is it? I am so cold,” Lando pouted at Jon and the other man just rolled his eyes. 

“Oops, that might be my fault. You forgot it in my driver’s room,” Lando heard a voice behind him. He turned around and Daniel was awkwardly standing there, Lando’s beanie in his hands. 

Lando just blushed heavily, ignoring Jon’s intense gaze. 

“Oh,” Lando let out. 

Daniel was huddled up in many layers of clothing. He kinda looked like the Michelin man and Lando had to hold back a laugh. He was happy he was not the only one who found the weather insufferable. 

“Here, let me just…” Dan smiled as he softly put the beanie on top of Lando’s fluffy hair, carefully tucking the loose curls under it. Lando just blushed deeper as Daniel smiled at him brightly. 

“Thank you,” Lando let out and Daniel quickly kissed his forehead before turning around and leaving, leaving a blushing Lando just standing there. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lando said before Jon could let anything out. 

“Okay, okay. Your lunch is in your motorhome, but you have a debrief at first,” the older man said before leaving as well. 

Lando went to the debrief, talking about the data they gathered during the FP1 before coming to his driver’s room. As he walked in he instantly shivered, the room was colder than the outside. 

“What the heck?” he muttered under his breath. He was sure he set up his heater earlier so he could come back to a nice warm room. 

He walked over to the heater and found out the thing broke. He sighed heavily, really not in the mood.   
He heard loud music playing from the driver’s room next to him, so Lando silently picked up his lunch and made his way there. 

He knocked on the door before entering, Daniel’s head snapping towards him. 

“Hello bubba,” Daniel smiled brightly at him again and Lando just blushed, still not used to the Aussie’s openness. 

Daniel didn’t question when Lando dropped onto the sofa next to him, instantly cuddling into Dan’s side while still huddled up in his clothes. 

“The heater in my room broke. Can I stay here with you please? I am very cold,” Lando explained anyway. 

“Of course you can. You know you are allowed to drop by any time. I will alway make time for you,” Daniel said honestly and Lando nodded his head before kissing Daniel softly. 

Their relationship was still very new and even though Lando knew all of these things he was still getting used to it. He was very glad that Daniel understood him and that they were taking things slow, slowly getting used to each other and figuring the whole relationship out. 

Lando smiled at Dan after they parted, Dan giggled before nuzzling his nose with Lando’s. Both men shared a loving look before Daniel leaned away. 

“Let’s get this off of you and then let’s eat,” Daniel said as he helped Lando out of the millions of layers of clothes. He slowly yanked Lando’s beanie off before running his hand through his curls, Lando just closed his eyes under the touch. 

Dan quickly changed the playlist that was playing in the background to a soft indie one before they started to eat. They talked and laughed together while they enjoyed the food, Daniel was messing around a lot before Lando almost choked on his food. They ate more carefully after that. 

After lunch they still had some free time left so they just cuddled on the sofa under the blanket, Lando on Daniel’s lap with his head on his chest as Daniel sang softly along the song playing.

Lando smiled contently before pulling himself up to kiss Daniel again. Dan just secured his arms around him as he hummed into the kiss before deepening it.

“It’s time to go,” Daniel sighed after they made out for a while. 

“No,” Lando whined after he cuddled closer to Dan.

“What do you mean?” Daniel laughed as he slipped his hand into Lando’s hair, playing with it.

“You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move,” Lando mumbled against Daniel’s chest to which Daniel laughed even harder. It only made Lando whine louder as he didn’t not like Daniel moving so much. 

“Come on, bub. I promise you that we will cuddle the whole evening, but we seriously need to go now,” Dan tried to negotiate.   
“But it is cold outside,” Lando pouted as he sat up straight, looking into Dan’s eyes. 

“I know, you can borrow my warm water bottle if you want,” Daniel smiled. 

“I would like that,” Lando mumbled and Daniel let out a soft laugh. 

“Alrighty, let’s get dressed then,” Dan said before pecking Lando’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3
> 
> You can request a drabble @loving-ricciardo on Tumblr :)


	5. Lewis / Valtteri - Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> some Lewis/Val angst with “Lie to me. I don’t care what you say, just lie to me. Make me feel okay again.” :)

It was safe to say Valtteri had a hard day. The race was an absolute shit show and nothing was more humiliating than when Lewis lapped him. Valtteri just wanted it to end.

He was still extremely proud of the Briton and his win. Lewis showed them all once again that he was an incredibly skilled driver and that he deserved another championship title. Yet he couldn’t help but feel bitter about the whole thing. 

This was his fourth year with Mercedes and he didn’t even come close to winning a championship, Lewis was always maintaining a good enough gap to be comfortable and it frustrated Valtteri like nothing else.

They were driving the same fucking car, it shouldn’t be that hard. 

After he dealt with the post-race interviews he locked himself in his driver’s room to get away from all of the mess, all of the disappointment. 

He made one big mistake though and that was that he went on social media. He was being dragged down from all sides, people just making stupid comments and calling him names. 

Valtteri had enough. 

He ran out of his driver’s room and went right next door in hopes of Lewis being done with his duties. To his disappointment Lewis wasn’t there, only Roscoe chilling on his sofa. 

Valtteri didn’t have the best relationship with the doggo, but he was frustrated and sad so he slid onto the sofa and cuddled him close. The doggie was more than happy as he sniffed Val’s face before resting his big head on the Fin’s arm. 

With Roscoe cuddling so close Valtteri felt safe enough to let his guard down. Soon enough he was sobbing into the dog’s fur with Roscoe trying his best to calm him down, hoping that giving his paw to Valtteri would make the man happy. Val chuckled at the dog’s attempts, but the tears just kept on coming.

“Valtteri? Are you okay? What happened?” Valtteri heard Lewis’ soft worried voice. The Fin didn’t even hear him coming in as he looked up. 

Valtteri didn’t answer as he just shook his head, his body shaking. Lewis was next to him in a second, sitting down and laying Valtteri’s head into his lap as he tried to calm him down. 

“Tell me what happened,” Lewis said softly. 

“I am just not enough, Lewis. I will never be enough. I will never with a championship and they are all right,” he said, voice shaking. 

“Val..” Lewis painfully let out, holding the man close. 

“No, they are right and you know it. I just… I just want to forget about it today, please,” Valtteri let out and Lewis sighed again, his heart breaking a little. 

“Tell me what you want me to do then. I’ll do anything to make you feel better,” Lewis whispered and kissed the Fin’s forehead. 

“Just...Lie to me. I don’t care what you say, just lie to me. Make me feel okay again. Please, Lewis,” he whimpered, his voice breaking a few times. 

“But I really don’t have to lie, my love. You are doing amazing. Yes, today was not your day, but it is okay. We all have these days. You are an amazing driver and you will get that championship very soon, I am sure about that! You are the greatest teammate I ever had and you are making my life hell on the track,” Lewis chuckled at the last part. “I know it might not look like it, but you are the only real rival I have out there, so I am pretty sure my opinion is far better than from someone who never raced you. You are enough, Val. You very much are. And I love you, the team loves you and Toto is the happiest man having us in his team. They would not have signed you otherwise and you know it. So fuck those people out there, they know nothing,” Lewis ranted as he ran soothing circles onto Val’s back. 

“Thank you,” the Fin looked up at him with teary eyes, his look was full of love instead of sadness this time. “Can we cuddle?” he asked in a small voice.

“Of course,” Lewis said and quickly switched himself so he was spooning Val, wrapping his arms around him and Roscoe. 

“Perfect,” Val whispered as he cuddled close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3
> 
> You can request a drabble @loving-ricciardo on Tumblr :)


	6. Max / Daniel - Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> some Maxiel bonding with “I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Max?” Dan asked in a surprised voice when he opened his front door and saw the Dutchman standing there, anxiously looking around. 

“Hey, can I come in?” Max asked nervously as he entered Dan’s apartment so the Aussie just let him pass, not even bothering to disagree as he closed the door again. 

They stared at each other awkwardly in the hallway, neither of them knowing what to do next. Max anxiously ran his hand through his hair as he looked up at Dan sheepily. 

“Soooo, I am actually cooking some lunch. Care to assist me in the kitchen?” Dan chuckled after breaking off the long silence. 

“Yes, of course,” Max rushed to say as they made their way towards the kitchen. 

“Okay, can you chop up those cherry tomatoes for me? I’ll need them for the sauce,” Dan asked as he went to prepare the other stuff. 

“Sure,” Max looked down at the big knife, unconvinced. Dan just hummed as he added pasta to the boiling water, not really paying attention to Max now. 

The Dutchman just took a deep breath and tried to cut the tomatoes, cutting them in half and just bobbing his head along the song Dan had playing. 

“No, you are doing it wrong,” Dan chuckled and Max just looked over with him with big eyes. 

“Sorry,” he muttered shamefully. 

“I forgot how useless you are when it comes to normal human survival stuff. Just sit at the table and let me do this,” Dan shook his head as he laughed. Max just huffed in answer and hopped his ass on top of the kitchen counter, staying close to the Aussie. 

“I’m not useless,” he let out. 

“Okay, I mean you survived quarantine on your own so you had to cook no?” Dan asked as he quickly cut the tomatoes just like he needed them to be. 

“Not really,” Max confessed. 

“What? What did you eat?” Dan asked. 

“Mostly take-away. Okay… just take-away,” Max whispered and Dan laughed again, looking over at Max with that big grin of him. Max couldn’t help but smile himself. 

“Ridiculous,” Dan mused. 

“Am nooot. I tried to cook. I tried to do that pasta recipe you tried to teach me years ago, but I failed big time and just didn’t attempt to do so again since,” Max explained. Dan smiled to himself at the idea of Max trying someone he taught him. 

“It is okay, I guess you can’t be that perfect,” Dan smiled and Max blushed deeply at that. 

They continued to talk as Dan cooked the food, letting Max occasionally taste the sauce and asking him what spices he should add. After the food was done they served it and sat down at the dining table, sitting right next to each other. 

“So will you tell me what brought you here today?” Dan asked carefully. Max looked at him like a deer caught in headlights, swallowing his food down before setting the fork down. 

“It is just that I didn’t have a very good race weekend and then my dad just texted me he is coming over to talk and I really don’t want to deal with him right now. So I panicked and ran out of my apartment and I didn’t know where else to go,” he said as he looked down at his plate. 

“Oh Max, I hope you know my door is always open for you, come anytime you want or need,” Dan said softly, his heart fluttering at the fact that Max chose to come to him when he was anxious. The Aussie reached over and placed his hand on top of the other man’s one. Max looked up at him and Dan smiled softly at him. 

“Thank you Dan. I hope- I hope you know how much I appreciate you,” Max whispered as he ran his thumb over Dan’s knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos as comments are always welcome <3
> 
> You can request a drabble @loving-ricciardo on tumblr :)


	7. Dan/Lando - Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, 
> 
> some fluffy Dando with “You took all the pillows so I’m using you as one.”

It was a free race week and Lando decided he didn’t want to move a muscle during it, so he spent it playing video games the whole day and night. It was safe to say Daniel was not happy, grumbling about having to share his boyfriend with random video games.

But Lando ignored him, letting him do his old man stuff as he gambled some more.

Throughout the week Lando managed to drag every single pillow and blanket he could find and made himself a nice snuggly place on the floor in front of the TV. Dan just let him as he refused to clean after the younger man anymore.

So it was another day like that. Lando was laying on top of the pillows on his tummy as he played some games, his eyes trained onto the TV. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Dan after he heard him come down to the living room.

“Hi baby,” Dan sighed and leaned down to peck Lando’s lips. Lando just hummed against his lips in greeting before he turned his attention back to the TV.

Dan huffed in frustration as he looked around the room. Somehow he retrieved a blanket before he laid on the floor, his head resting right on top of Lando’s butt.

“What are you doing?” Lando laughed at him, yet he never stopped playing.

“I’m going to take a nap,” Dan said in a duh voice.

“Like this?” the younger man asked.

“Yes, you took all the pillows so I’m using you as one,” the Aussie explained, wiggling his head as if trying to get comfortable and Lando laughed.

“My ass, you are using my ass as a pillow,” the Briton pointed out.

“Yes, it is a very nice phat ass. Feels good, feels organic,” Dan let out.

“What the fudge?” the younger man laughed. “Are you on something? Did you actually just say that or am I tripping?” Lando said, not knowing if he should be mortified or amused so he ended up being both.

“Yup, I keep up with the kids you know,” Dan said.

“No, please no. Never say that again you old man,” Lando shook his head, dropping the PS controller and hiding his face into his palms.

“I’m not old at all you cheeky bastard. I am in my prime,” Dan huffed before he moved his head to the side and playfully bit into Lando’s buttcheek. The younger man yelped at that and quickly turned his body around onto his back.

Dan was also quick in getting up, his hands on Lando’s side in an instant as he started tickling him. The young Briton started to squirm around as he laughed loudly. Dan just grinned happily, his fingers never slowing down.

“Dan! Dan- stop! I can’t- stop!” Lando yelled, his breathing heavy from all the laughter.

“Apologize for calling me old first,” the Aussie said. Lando just shook his head as he laughed harder. Dan just gave him a hard look before he started tickling him even harder.

“Okay! Okay- stop!” Lando yelled as his sides started to hurt. Dan immediately stopped and looked at his boyfriend’s red face, waiting.

“Yes?” Daniel asked.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry for saying the truth, old man,” Lando let out cheekily, his eyes still teary from all the laughter.

“You little-” Daniel was about to start tickling him again but Lando was quick with tugging his hands towards him and making Dan topple onto him.

“Hey,” Lando said breathlessly, still recovering from the laughter fit, as they were face to face.

“Hi,” Dan replied grumpily.

“I’m sorry,” the younger man chuckled, bringing his arms up and snaking his fingers into Dan’s curls. The Aussie closed his eyes as Lando massaged his scalp slowly. “I’m sorry for not paying you enough attention these past days. You deserve all of it.”

“I do,” Dan hummed, pushing his head back and further into Lando’s palms.

“I’m just trying to get better at Fifa because Max keeps beating me,” Lando huffed and Dan opened his eyes in surprise.

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“Yeaaaaah. Even Charles is better than me! Fucking Leclerc is better,” Lando whined and Dan laughed, hiding his laughing face in the crook of Lando’s neck for a second.

“I can’t with you… You are unbelievable,” the Aussie shook his head.

“Thank you,” the younger one smiled brightly and Dan just pecked his lips in response. Lando was quick to push his head down again and brought him in for a proper long kiss. “Wanna watch a movie? You can pick one out,” Lando proposed.

“Okay, let’s watch Talladega Nights then,” Dan sat up and started looking for a TV remote.

“Again? We’ve watched that like one hundred times,” the smaller man whined.  
“Well, let’s make it one hundred and one,” Dan smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos as comments are always welcome <3
> 
> You can request a drabble @loving-ricciardo on tumblr :)


	8. Max / Daniel - Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, 
> 
> have some Maxiel with “Stop moving and let me braid your hair.”

Max loved Daniel’s hair. 

He really did. 

You could often find him with his fingers running through them whenever the Aussie was near. He liked playing with the little curls at the back of his head, twirling them around. He also really enjoyed washing Dan’s hair for him, having him relax as he slowly massaged his scalp. 

Daniel loved it as well. He loved when the Dutchman tugged and pulled at his hair, especially when it was in the bedroom and out of passion. At this point the Aussie could guess what the younger man wanted by the strength he used. 

And what Max started to like was styling Dan’s hair. 

It started randomly when they were watching a movie one night. Max found a hairband around his wrist after Victoria asked him to hold it for her earlier that day. 

Daniel was sitting on the floor as it was easier for the Dutchman to play with his hair that way as Max laid on the sofa. The younger man noticed that Dan’s hair got a lot longer over the month and he decided to try something. 

And that was how Dan ended up with a manbun. 

Max loved it. And as much as he still preferred the curls resting freely he was really digging the bun look. He was especially in awe later that night when Dan was getting ready for bed and took the hairband off, shaking his curls free. 

After that Max started to get creative. 

It became a movie night tradition which meant that Dan was watching a movie while Max got to have his fun with playing with the curls. The Aussie was also not allowed to cut the hair, Max needed all the length he could get his greedy hands on.

(“So what’s on the agenda today?” Dan asked as he made himself comfortable in between Dan’s legs.)

(“I’m making you have space buns,” Max proudly announced.) 

(“Cute,” Dan hummed, letting Max do his thing.) 

So it was another night in like that and Dan was just picking a movie as Max prepared his stuff. The Dutchman was determined to try a new technique that night and he hoped Dan would cooperate. 

“So what are we doing today, my love?” Dan asked as he flopped down. 

“Ehm, well you looked really cute in those space buns so I thought I would try something different and I could french braid the top of your hair into the said buns,” Max tried to explain. 

“I didn’t understand half of what you just said, but go for it,” the Aussie chuckled. 

So Dan leaned his back against the sofa and let Max comb the hair softly. Max actually took time to prepare for this, watching multiple YT videos to understand the technique and what to do. 

Now all he needed was patience. 

“Stop moving and let me braid your hair,” Max huffed as he tugged at the three hair stands he was holding. 

“I’m sorry, but it hurt,” Dan whined softly. 

“Beauty is pain Daniel!” Max let out and made Daniel laugh. Max let go of the hair as the Aussie’s shaking messed up what he had done anyway. 

“Fuck you,” Max pouted, crossing his arms grumpily. 

“No, no, no I am sorry baby. Please continue, I’ll behave, I swear,” Dan craned his head back so he could look over at Max. 

The younger man just sighed and pecked Dan on his lips before positioning his head in a way he needed. 

“Let’s try this again,” he muttered. 

“We have the whole night,” Dan promised as he rubbed Max’s knee soothingly. “Not that you will need it, I’m sure you will get it right this time,” he said softly. 

And Max never let Dan down. 

He was about to prove him right.


	9. Lando&Max - Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> this drabble is just full Lando&Max angst 

“Max, no! Please let me explain,” Lando yelled, tears running down his cheeks as he stood in Max’s driver’s room. 

“There is nothing to explain here, Lando. You slept with him. You fucking slept with the only man I have ever cared about,” Max yelled back, the Dutchman was furious as so many emotions battled inside of him. 

“I’m so sorry, Max. You have no idea how sorry I am,” Lando was quick to say, his voice breaking as he stood right next to the door as Max paced around the room. 

“Well sorry won’t cut it here,” Max’s shoulders sagged in defeat as he ran his hands through his hair before rubbing his eyes.. 

“It was a mistake, a huge drunk mistake. We just had a few drinks at the McLaren welcome party and you know how I am not good with alcohol and yeah it happened and we both regretted it right after,” the Briton rushed to say. 

“Well he obviously did not regret it as he happily told me all about it during lunch, did he?” Max angrily snarled out. “Do you know how hard it is listening to the man you love talking about how good it felt to fuck your best friend? Do you have any idea, Lando?” he yelled and Lando flinched at those words. 

“I’m so so so sorry,” the smaller man repeated in a soft voice. 

“And you know what hurt the most? You did not even bother to tell me, to warn me. No, you kept it all a secret as if nothing happened,” he continued to yell, frustrated and hurt by the whole thing. 

“I am so fucking sorry,” Lando kept shaking his head, not knowing what to do. 

“You are sorry,” Max laughed maniacally. “You broke my trust and all you have to say is that you are sorry?!? You just fucking threw four years of friendship out the window, Lando. I hope you are aware of that. I want nothing to do with you from now on,” he said, still not even looking in the Briton’s direction. 

“Max, please,” Lando sobbed. 

“We are done, Norris. Just fucking leave,” Max said firmly as he finally stopped pacing around the room, looking at the wall instead. 

“Max, please, just let me explain,” Lando tried one last time as he stood up, his hand hovering over Max’s shoulder but he was too scared to actually touch him. 

“What is there to explain?” the Dutchman growled as he quickly turned around, making Lando flinch as their eyes met for the first time that evening. The Briton’s heart broke and his shoulder sagged even lower as he was nothing but pain and betrayal in his best friend’s eyes.

“Max,” he let out. 

“No, don’t even try this. You fucking slept with the man I’ve loved for four years even though you knew perfectly well how I feel about him. So just do me a favour and get the fuck out okay? Hell, now that we are done you might as well go fucking date him! Go- Go and get the only thing I ever yearned for like the good friend you are,” he said with so much venom that made Lando cover his face in shame.

“I would never do that Max. I am so fucking sorry. I know how you feel about him and this was all just a mistake. I wanted to tell you but-” Lando tried to explain, but his voice gave out. 

“But what? You were the only person I ever talked about him to. The only one, Lando! And you still fucking went and hooked up with him. You were- You were the only one I trusted-” Max finally broke down. He lost all of his energy getting worked up and yelling angrily that he finally broke down onto the floor. 

“Max,” Lando begged as he was about to kneel besides the other man. 

“Just leave,” Max whispered, exhaustion clearly audible. 

“Please, I just-” Lando kept trying. 

“JUST FUCKING LEAVE!” Max yelled louder than before as he snapped his head to look into Lando’s eyes for the last time. 

The smaller man just sobbed loudly as he quickly stood up and ran out of the room, leaving Max alone.

Max laid his head on the cold floor again, closing his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. He curled into himself, hugging his legs as his body shook and his crying intensified.

_When will you learn,_ he thought to himself, _they all just betray you before they leave you all alone again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos as comments are always welcome <3
> 
> You can request a drabble @loving-ricciardo on tumblr :)


	10. Lewis / Seb - Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> enjoy some fluffy Sewis, "I haven’t seen him smile like that in ages"
> 
> also excuse the mistakes i usually don't proof-read my drabbles :'D

The Turkish GP was great. 

The race day was definitely Lewis’ highlight of the year. It started off not so great as he wasn’t on pole position or just near it for the matter but he made it work. Then he managed to make the conditions work, ending up on P1 and sealing the 7th World Champion title of his career. 

More importantly, he had Seb next to him the whole time. He raced alongside him for the majority of the race and then the German managed to squeeze himself in and end the race with a podium position.

Only one year had passed since they last shared a podium, but to them it felt so much longer. The two drivers were over the moon, happily celebrating on the podium and then just never leaving each other’s sides for the rest of the day.

They took the first flight home just so they could wake up at their house the next morning. They had a relaxing breakfast at their home in Switzerland, Seb making some scrambled eggs for himself and a nice vegan smoothie bowl for Lewis. 

They ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

“I don’t want to do interviews today,” Seb pouted. They were in the living, cuddling on the sofa as Seb read his book and Lewis scrolled through social media. 

“When are you in the mood for interviews?” Lewis laughed. 

“That is not fair. I just want to spend time with you,” the German huffed. 

“Well, we can go on a nice walk once you are finished,” Lewis proposed, trying to motivate the other as he himself had some interviews to do. 

“Can we do a picnic as well?” Sebastian asked, playing with Lewis’ hair. The Briton arched his head and looked at the German’s face. 

“Yes, my love. We can have a picnic lunch,” Lewis gave in easily, knowing how much the other loved those. 

“Thank you, you are perfect,” Seb smiled and kissed Lewis’ forehead.

Britta came around 11am because Seb had some important virtual interviews after that amazing race he had. Lewis was busy with his own ones, but he took a break to get some water from the kitchen. On his way back he stopped by the room Seb was using and stood next to Britta as they watched him talk. 

Seb was happily talking to the interviewer, using his hands as he was explaining something.

“It feels like I haven’t seen him smile like that in ages,” Lewis whispered, his voice soft and full of love as he stared at the other man. 

“Yeah, I missed this version of him,” Britta confessed and the Briton turned to look at her.

“We will get him back, Britta. I have a good feeling about next year. We will see him on the top again. He will be there with me again,” Lewis said firmly as he locked his eyes with Britta, his eyes full of hope and determination. 

“I really hope so,” Britta smiled softly at him. Their moment was ruined as they heard a notebook being shut loudly. 

“I was promised a nice walk and a picnic after I am done with my boring PR stuff,” Seb said after they turned to him, standing up and making his way to them. Lewis just chuckled and shook his head. 

“Roscoe and I are ready to go, my love,” the Briton said and Seb leaned down to peck his lips in response. Lewis decided that he would forget his own PR duties for the day. He deserved to spend the day just celebrating with the love of his life. He would deal with Angela’s wrath later. 

“Do you want to join us?” Seb asked Britta, knowing Lewis surely prepared enough food for that. 

“No, no. You two go and enjoy yourself, but thank you for the offer,” the German grinned at the couple. 

“Okay, your loss,” Seb said while he rolled his eyes, making the other two laugh at his antics. 

“Much to your surprise my life doesn’t revolve around you, Sebastian. I have other plans,” Britta said cheekily as they started to make their way to the front door. 

“Oh yes, I forgot today is Angela’s day off. Well have fun you two,” Seb mused and Lewis slapped his arm playfully. 

“Just go get the food from the kitchen while I get Roscoe and we can go,” Lewis said. 

“On it, baby,” Seb said, pecked Lewis’ lips and was off to the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I definitely haven’t seen him like this in a while,” Lewis giggled.


	11. Pierre / Esteban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is some fluffy Este/Pierre + “Stop moving and let me braid your hair.”

“What are you watching?” Pierre asked Esteban as he came into the living room and saw his husband looking at something on his phone. He just put their daughter down to sleep and he was looking forward to a quiet and relaxing evening.

“Nothing,” the other man quickly said before throwing his phone down next to himself.

“Oh come on, just show me,” Pierre said as he reached for it.

“Pierre,” Esteban muttered as his husband was too busy unlocking his phone and looking for the last open app he had there.

“You are watching hair tutorials?” Pierre asked, all confused.

“Yes, I just- I tried to do Clementine’s hair for her this morning like you always do and I failed completely. She had to run after you and yeah,” Este let out as his husband squeezed his knee in comfort.

“It is okay, mon amour. You tried and that is important. She knows that,” Pierre answered softly.

“No, you don’t understand. I want to be able to bond with her as I make her hair just like you do. I hear you giggling every morning and yeah. I want to be there for her like that as well. I want to know how to make her hair pretty just so she doesn’t need to go to you all the time,” he added.

“You just don’t like that I can do something that you can’t,” Pierre said cheekily before kissing Este. “Never change Esteban Ocon, never change,” he added as he stood up, walking away.

“Wait, where are you going?” Esteban asked in confusion.

“I’m just myself some wine and then I am getting some hair stuff for you, so you can practice doing the hair style on my hear,” Pierre rolled his eyes in the hallway.

“Oh,” Esteban said as he smiled softly, touched by the gesture. “I love you,” he sighed as Pierre came back and sat on the floor after setting the other things down.

“Yeah, yeah, I know that I am the best,” Pierre laughed.

“You are,” the other man said, leaning down to peck Pierre’s lips.

“I should have recorded that so I could play it to you the next time you try to say that you are better,” the smaller man grinned up at Esteban. Este just looked at him grumpily and Pierre nuzzled his nose as he giggled, trying to make the man’s frown disappear.

“Okay, okay. Now stop moving and let me braid your hair,” Esteban said as he turned Pierre’s head back around.

“Uf, you are getting sassy for someone who can’t even put someone’s hair in a ponytail,” Pierre teased and Esteban slapped the back of his head softly.

“You just wait, I will be better than you at this at the end of the night,” Esteban vowed.

“You wish,” Pierre sighed as Este ran his hands through his soft hair.

Yeah, of course they would turn a simple thing like braiding their daughter’s hair into a competition.


	12. Nico H. / Kevin - Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo, 
> 
> have some fluffy Hulknussen with “You’re just a softie.” :) 
> 
> enjoy oxox

Nico knew that Kevin was currently not having the time of his life. He got fired at his dream job and he didn’t have any secure seat for next season. That was why he was trying to take his mind off of it every second he got.

Today he decided to wake the Dane up by giving him kisses all over his pretty face while trying to stop the other man from slapping his face away.

“Good morning, my love,” Nico murmured and Kevin just huffed grumpily before fluttering his eyes open.

“Morning,” the Dane let out. “Why are you waking me up?” he whimpered right after it, pouting at Nico.

“I’m sorry, but I wanted to take you out for breakfast and then we could maybe go to the beach,” Nico proposed as he pointed at the floor where Elsa patiently waited for them as Zeus tried to jump up on the bed. Kevin laughed as he threw his head back into his pillow.

“Okay, okay. How could I ever say no to those two angels,” he muttered and Nico gasped.

“Excuse you?” he faked getting offended. 

“My two angels and one devil,” Kevin smiled before pecking the German’s lips.

“Yeah, Zeus can be a little devil sometimes,” Nico pointed out and Kevin just slapped his arm.

Both of them quickly got out of bed and got ready as their four legged companions waited patiently. Well, they tried to wait patiently, but Zeus was too excited to cope, choosing to run around his owners to make them hurry up.

“Yes Zeus, we’re going don’t worry,” Nico tried to calm down the little devil. Zeus just barked in excitement as he went on to bother Elsa.

“So impatient, just like you,” Kevin hummed before pecking Nico’s lips.

“Not true,” Nico whined and Kevin just chuckled at that.

“Okey, let’s just go before Zeus destroys the whole apartment,” the Dane chuckled and Nico pouted, not liking how he could not object.

They went to their favourite café near the beach and enjoyed a nice quiet breakfast on the terrace, overlooking the sea. Nico just admired Kevin’s beauty as the Dane stared into the distance, deep in thought. The German only hoped that some time on the beach would help him cheer Kevin up.

Once they were done they made their way over to the beach and sat down onto the sand, letting the dogs run free. Kevin snuggled up against Nico as he watched Elsa run into the sea, Zeus frantically running from her back to the couple and then right back after Elsa.

Soon enough there was a little girl that came over to the dogs and started petting them, Zeus immediately jumping into her lap as he tried to lip the girl’s face. Kevin smiled lovingly as he watched them interact, Elsa just laying down so the girl could give her belly rubs.

“What?” the Dane huffed as he saw Nico looking at him with eyes full of amusement.

“You’re just a softie,” Nico laughed as Kevin just looked up at him.

“I want to have kids with you,” the Dane rushed to say and Nico ended his laughing rapidly.

“What? I mean yes, I also want to have kids with you, baby,” Nico said after he got over the initial shock, not expecting it.

“No, I mean that I want to have kids with you right now,” Kevin qualified.

“What- I mean- I thought we would wait a bit,” Nico muttered.

“Why wait though? I have nothing to do next year, you have nothing to do next year, let’s just fucking do it,” Kevin chuckled as if he still didn’t believe he was saying those words aloud.

“Okay, okay. Let’s just fucking do it,” Nico said, still stunned.

“Let’s do it,” Kevin whispered as he looked into the German’s eyes.

“Let’s do it,” the German replied.

The Dane brought Nico down for a long kiss, whispering I love yous on each other’s lips as both of them were currently on cloud nine.

The little girl looked up at them from petting the dogs, not even realizing what she had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are currently closed. <3


	13. Daniel / Charlie - Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> so basically Charlie from McLaren reposted Daniel's pics and yeah this happened.... 
> 
> Charlie: *👋🏼 @ Daniel*  
> Me: 👀👀👀👀👀👀
> 
> disclaimer: i'm not 100% sure if Charlie is British but yeah he is now <333

Charlie knew that Daniel Ricciardo was a huge flirt, the Aussie’s reputation was well-known in the paddock. He had also seen it happening, he had watched plenty of interviews with the Aussie in them and he had seen it happen in real life as well because Daniel loved to flirt even without the camera pointing at him. 

Yet it still surprised him when he ended up as the victim of said shameless flirting. 

It was the last Thursday of the 2020 season and they were in Abu Dhabi. Henrik got tasked to film videos for the McLaren Unboxed and Charlie was supposed to work with Daniel that day, the Aussie would join them after his media duties and he would take a few pictures in the McLaren uniform and merch. 

Charlie was content with that choice.

It was hot outside and running after Lando and Carlos all day would definitely be harder than taking a few pictures of a man that would probably want to get it over it as soon as possible. The Briton was sure it would be quick.

But maybe he really should have known better. 

As Charlie was preparing the lighting in the room he could already hear Daniel’s voice from the next room. The Aussie was currently getting his hair and make-up done and he was loudly telling a story to the make-up artist. 

Charlie could imagine all of the hand gestures the Aussie was making as he talked.

Because of the restrictions he was the only one allowed in the small room with the Aussie man, but considering he needed just a few basic promo pictures it really would not be a problem. 

He just got done with the set-up when he heard Daniel enter the room. He turned around and was about to greet the older man, but his breath hitched as he set his eyes on him. 

Look Charlie knew that Daniel was very attractive. And it was not like he was seeing him for the first time, but the Briton expected Daniel to turn up in his Renault clothes as always so of course it came as a surprise when his eyes landed on the other man wearing an oversized tank top that made his biceps pop out sinfully.

“Hey, what’s up-” Daniel started to say but got cut off as he ended up staring at Charlie. 

The Aussie’s gaze turned into a very interested one as he looked Charlie up and dawn, his tongue darting out to lick his lips in appreciation. The other man was just getting hotter and hotter under Daniel’s intense stare and he felt his cheek turning pink as the older man finally bore his eyes into his.

“Oh your eyes are blue like the ocean. And baby, I’m lost at sea,” Daniel let out shamelessly and without missing a beat as he stared so deeply into Charlie’s eyes that the other man could not look away.

“Ehhr- I- Hm-” Charlie flushed heavily, his eyes comically wide as he was trying to think of an answer. 

“Well let me introduce myself. I’m Daniel. I’ll be your driver for the next two year and I suppose we will see each other a lot,” the Aussie introduced himself with a small bow as if to show himself off and Charlie just continued to stare at him. “You know the only thing your eyes haven’t told me is your name, so do you have a name? Or can I just call you mine?,” he added after the Briton hadn’t said anything. 

“Charlie, my name is Charlie,” he finally let out as Daniel beamed at him. 

“Pretty name for a pretty boy,” the Aussie hummed and Charlie’s cheeks turned even more crimson. 

“Thank you?” he answered questionably. 

“You are adorable. Anyway so where is the stuff I need to wear? I was told you would give that to me,” Daniel said and Charlie just then remembered the T-shirts Charlotte thrusted into his arms as he was leaving. 

“Ah yeah, they are in the corner there,” the Briton let him know, watching as Dan walked over to the pile of clothes. 

He expected him to take the stuff to the other room and get changed there but instead of that the Aussie just got rid of his tank top right then and there. Charlie didn’t even have time to look away before he got distracted by the lean muscle of Daniel’s back. The older man was holding his new McLaren uniform in front of him as he looked it over before turning around only to notice Charlie staring at him. 

“You know I usually make people take me out for dinner first before I let them look at me like this,” he said with a wink and Charlie’s face turned from flushed to horrified in seconds.

“I’m so sorry,” the Briton mumbled quickly as he turned around, busying himself with the set-up of the camera as he tried to calm down his racing heart. 

“It’s okay, I never said that I am not enjoying it,” the older man said but Charlie was too embarrassed to answer him.

Once Daniel stepped in front of the camera Charlie started explaining to him what he wanted to do in great detail. The Aussie regarded him with a little smirk on his face and Charlie realized that Daniel for sure knew what he needed to do. 

“I’m sorry. I suppose you know what exactly you need to do,” he shook his face before he anxiously pushed his glasses up his nose. 

“Charlie! Stop apologizing you are doing nothing wrong. Although I am usually the one telling others what I want them to do for me I really don’t mind when you do it,” the Aussie said suggestively and Charlie gasped a little in shock at the implications before he shut his mouth up again. 

“Okay, okay. Just- just be yourself then,” the Briton said and he got a big grin in return.

And yeah, Daniel did just that. 

His mouth did not close the entire time as he was either saying more of his cheesy pick-up lines, making Charlie talk about himself or just making random remarks. The only time when his mouth was somewhat closed was when he grinned in victory each time he made Charlie laugh out loud or blush even harder with his comments. 

“Does that T-shirt really look that bad on me or why are you undressing me with your eyes?” Daniel asked cheekily as he saw Charlie’s lingering gaze after he changed into the papaya orange T-Shirt. 

“What no? You look hot,” he rushed to say, not realizing what he said until he saw the other man’s victorious look. 

“Well thank you Charlie. I like it as well,” Daniel said as he looked down at it. 

Charlie chose not to say anything as he just started taking pictures of the other man. Daniel got into the zone again, grinning at the camera as he flexed his arms before pulling a face. The Briton tried his hardest to not get distracted as he knew that he would have plenty of time to stare at the pictures while he would edit them. 

They finished quickly after as Daniel was a true natural and knew how to pose like Charlie wanted him to. The Aussie got changed back to his clothes as Charlie waited awkwardly to say his goodbye. 

“Well thank you Charlie. It was a pleasure meeting you today,” Daniel said and Charlie turned around to face him. 

“No, thank you. You made it very easy for me today,” Charlie smiled. 

“Oh, are you calling me cheap now?” Daniel faked an offended gasp and the Briton went rigid. 

“No, no, no! I just meant that you are a natural and the camera truly loves you and you knew exactly what to do and-” the younger man rushed to say. 

“Easy there. I was just messing with you. You said nothing wrong,” Daniel looked at him with eyes full of mischief and Charlie blushed in embarrassment once again. 

“I will edit the pictures right away and I can send them to you so you can look them over,” he said in a small voice as he watched Daniel take one of his hands in his.

“I’m sure they are perfect, you are very talented,” Daniel said softly and in all honesty as his thumb ran over Charlie’s knuckles.

“Thank you,” the Briton breathed out, his eyes never leaving their joined hands as he had no idea what the Aussie was going to do next.

“I really look forward to working with you, goodbye for now,” Daniel winked at him. He then leaned down, kissing the back of Charlie’s hand and giving the boy one last grin before he walked away, leaving the Briton breathless once more. 

_Well this should be interesting,_ Charlie thought as a shiver of excitement ran down his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Kudos as comments are always welcome <3
> 
> You can request a drabble @loving-ricciardo on tumblr :)


End file.
